


Desperation at the Infirmary

by lancecorporalbangin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Omorashi, Other, Wetting, bladder depseration, it's basically just a solo piece, pee kink, post-arm incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancecorporalbangin/pseuds/lancecorporalbangin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin was laying in bed at the infirmary, feeling no arm pain at last. Despite this, he had another major problem that needed to be addressed immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperation at the Infirmary

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and hella self-indulgent; my favorite blond doing my favorite thing. Written because there needs to be way more Erwin omo, holy shit. Enjoy!

Erwin was laying in bed at the infirmary, feeling no arm pain at last. Despite this, he had another major problem that needed to be addressed immediately.

 

He bit his lip, reaching under the blanket and gripping himself. Erwin was 90% certain that unless someone came in the next couple of minutes, he was going to flood his bed with his own piss. For obvious reasons, this was the last thing in the world that he wanted.

 

He'd been desperate for about an hour, feeling that water balloon above his pelvis steadily get heavier and harder to manage as he squeezed and massaged the tip of his length to keep from leaking.

 

The blond didn't think his body could hold on much longer. To his horror, he felt a bit spurt out--his hand getting damp. Erwin gasped and found himself whining, "N-no, no, no..." as he tightened his grip and squeezed his legs together.

 

He looked around to see if there was anything he could empty himself in. There was absolutely nothing of use in his line of sight, so he shifted over to look on his other side. With this shift there was another quick but powerful leak. Moving was painful and stopping his stream was even more painful. Erwin whined and grunted, his hand dampening some more.

 

"F-fuck. Fuck..." he swore under his breath, wriggling and squeezing himself. ' _I can't piss this bed. I cannot piss the bed. Someone will be in here any minute and save me from this torment.'_  He willed _anyone_  to come in and rescue him and he desperately tried to keep it together for them. The blond didn't think that he'd ever had to urinate so badly in his life, though.

 

Several agonizing moments later, the room was still empty and Erwin's resolve was slipping fast. Sweat was beginning to coat almost the entirety of his body and his length burned. At this point he couldn't stop wriggling, eyes squeezed shut and teeth grit with legs almost crossed and his hand firmly holding his groin.

 

'I need to do something, I'm at my limit and I need to do something right now.'

 

He bit his lip and considered just letting a little bit out to make it easier to hold a little longer. With a shaky breath, he moved his hand out of the way, relaxing and allowing a thick stream of piss to come rushing out of him. "Fuuuuuuck," he moaned, tilting his head back and soaking everything from the waist down.

 

The thought of stopping entered his mind a moment, but his bladder gave him a quick lurch and reminded him that he was experiencing perhaps the greatest bliss he'd had since his arm was taken, after some of the greatest torture.

 

Erwin couldn't do that to himself again and sheepishly continued flooding the bed with every drop of piss he had to offer. He reached down, his stream still going strong and began stroking his cock and moaning. His length didn't harden--it was too busy focusing on transporting the geysers of piss shooting out of him--but it felt ridiculously good nonetheless.

 

After a couple of minutes, his stream tapered off and Erwin moaned and panted at the feeling of finally being emptied. He reached and rubbed his previously ballooned stomach which was now flat as ever and sighed contentedly.

 

The blond opened his eyes and found that he wasn't alone.

 

Erwin blushed deeply, "L-Levi? How long have you been standing there?"

 

Levi smirked, "Long enough to see you desperate for a bathroom and then taking matters into your own hands."

 

"Why didn't you--"

 

"I came in, got a boner, was about to say something then you started letting loose all over the sheets. It _was_  just piss, right?"

 

"Of course it was, you think I'd shit where I sleep?"

 

"Desperate times and all that shit, Erwin. Literally." Levi snorted and nodded to the second bed in the room. "Let's dry your sopping ass and then get you set up over there. Pretty sure there's a thing over the mattress to prevent piss stains since this kind of thing's pretty common here and I'll wash your sheets and clothes to spare your dignity."

 

Erwin smiled, grateful. "Thank you." He knew Levi well enough to know that this wouldn't get out to _anyone_ , and he was glad that of everyone to come in, it was him. He watched Levi get a large towel and came over to him, helping him out of bed and pulling off the blanket, looking over Erwin's work.

 

"You must've really had to go."

 

"You have no fucking idea, Levi."


End file.
